Sailor moon watches Yu Yu Hakusho PT 1
by Gloo.Ry Fics
Summary: What happens when two beloved anime collide into one world? It's simple really, you get an amazing, well described and imaginative story. SIMPLE. Join me and your favorite characters in these old school classics. And pick what side you align with.
1. How it all began

**Hello readers and welcome to my new story. So, I grew up watching Yu Yu hakusho, And just recently finished Sailor moon and was able to gain a fair grasp of the characters. When i started i was so hooked on it that i finished the whole series in just a month. After searching for YYH/SM crossovers, i found that their weren't that many, so i came up with this awesome idea in my head that i've wanted to do for some time.**

 **When the idea came to my head, i couldn't just not write and share it. Especially since their isn't one out there. So, here we are. I hope you all enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho/Imagine that Lol.**

Chapter 1:How it came to be

The wars over. Or atleast it had been for 3 years. Usagi Tsukino now 19 years old living peacefully, with her prince Mamoru in Crystal Tokyo. Sometime after they move in to the new apartment they we're renting, until mamoru could pay off his loans in his last year of college. He'd suggested that Usagi find a job to provide more for herself with things like food etc, (although he never minded paying in their dates) but nevertheless she agreed and found a nice hair salon, about fifteen minutes out of the city.

Usagi quickly got dressed, after hopping out the shower, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. with a loud yawn the blonde greeted her lover

"Good morning handsome" Usagi said,"how'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Well enough" he responded, "you tossing and turning is always an issue" he teased.

"ughh sorry babe i~mmmh can't help it sometimes y'know" she said he she gobbled down her pancakes with no hesitation

"heh uh huh i know, oh and by the way Mamoru hesitates.

Usagi gives him a look as to say go on.

"Luna wants us all to meet at Rei's today at 6 sharp."

"Hmph sounds important, got any details?" She asked (in the past 3 years Usagi's matured substantially. though she's maintained some of her old habits.)

Mamoru shrugged."It sounded pretty urgent, so i wouldn't take a chance on this one" He said while taking another sip of his coffee.

"GOSH! honestly she wasn't expecting another crisis so soon, hopefully it was just a regular get together with the Girls, and Cats, and Mamoru.

Usagi finished up her breakfast, rinse off her dishes, and kissed her beloved Mamoru goodbye, as she headed off to work.

...

Usagi parked her car in her usual spot, and headed for the Salon. Trapped in her thoughts of what the meeting was going to be about later today, she didn't notice that she walking right into a concession stand. How you ask when the stands been set up near the Salon for 2 months now? even She doesn't know.

"WOAH WOAH WATCH IT!" a boy screams from inside the stand. he was wearing an all green bomber jacket with a white tee shirt underneath, blue jeans , and white sneakers. But the thing that was most noticeable was his jet black, greased back hairdo.

"oh um i'm uh so- Usagi tries.

Yeah Yeah blondie if your not not gonna order something, then kick rocks. the boy interrupts.

Usagi doesn't take well to this however.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR RUNNING INTO YOUR CRUMMY BUSINESS!" she shouts.

"Tch. maybe if your mind were as loud as your mouth, you'd go places. he countered.

"Look who's talking bud." Usagi looks up and reads the Ramen sign "Oh so i guess whipping Ramen's the new fad now huh? she responds.

"Hey girl i could care less what you do with your time, but right now your wasting mine." he says seriously

Usagi sighs and heads to work "Whatever. Nice meeting you i guess." She says as she walks off.

 _Jerk_ she mumbles under her breath.

"hmph well he was rude (huge understatement), she looked over her shoulder and glanced at him.

"but still he seemed kinda familiar," but from where she pondered. He reminded Her of a male version of Rei.

She inwardly cringed at the thought. " _noooo i can't handle more then one."_

...

After a long day of work, Usagi and Mamoru arrived at Rei's shrine, after walking up the stairs they were greeted by what seemed to be all the Senshi.

"Gee i guess it was pretty serious after all." Usagi thought

" I see not to much has change with our princess and her bad habits." Rei mocked

" blah blah cut me some slack, it's been three years." Usagi smiled

" Yep and by now Rei, don't you think your strangling a dead cow?" Minako asked

"WAIT noo minako, your thinking of beating a dead horse." Ami corrected

" uhh yeah that one too."

Makoto giggled " Not to much has changed at all."

"Hello Usagi, Mamoru."

They all look up to see Haruka Tenoh,Michiru Kaioh,Setsuna Meioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. along with Luna and Artemis most with serious expressions on their

faces.

"The reason we've called you hear is no laughing matter, though it's not a serious one either." Luna explained

Most of them looked confused. "Uh so what type of matter is it?" Haruka asked.

"There have been readings on another type of energy, for the past couple of months." Artemis answered

"what type of energy?" Mamoru asked

Monstrous.

 _Demon._

...

Man these cats can be so vague. Usagi thought

But she was mostly nervous, it felt like their hasn't been a threat for the earth in so long, and she wasn't looking forward to another one.

"So can you go into more detail for us?" Michiru asked

"Of course."Luna started

"Like Artemis said, their have been strange waves of demon energy passing over Crystal Tokyo. Inhumane really, you see this type of energy

wavers over are heads in sort of a fog fashion. It's strong, but their is a way to masked it so it isn't detected." Luna finished

"This Demon energy." Rei started

"What does it consist of?" She asked, slightly annoyed she wasn't able to pick on something so obvious.

Artemis nodded to Luna, offering to explain.

"Well it's kinda simple." Artemis Began

"Enlighten us." Haruka chided

"Demon Energy or Demonic Aura (妖気, _Yōki)_ as some people refer to, is just as it suggest, a type of energy wielded only by demons."Artemis explained

"Actually to get this completely." He continued

"You have to learn how the three worlds came to be today" Artemis finish

"Three Worlds?" Ami asked

"Yeah i'm curious as well." Makoto added

And so Artemis and Luna went on explaining how before man were created, King Enma as they called him split the world into three sections basically, and explained all three of the worlds. The "Human World" as Demons called it, the "Spirit World", where this King Enma resides and his son Koenma. And then finally the "Demon World", where a mass of demons stay.

"Geeez and to think this information was kept from us all these years." Minako deadpanned

"Yeah" Makoto Agreed. "Especially something as big as this." She finished

"Which confuses me." Setsuna started.

"Hm?" Luna asked.

"From all of the information you just gave us, it seems like this has been happening for a long time, and We were never noted." Setsuna finished.

Artemis sweatdropped.

"Yes well you can say that it's not exactly recent, hehe." Luna nervously chuckled.

"Not recent!?" Haruka shouted.

"Then how long ago was it!?." The Warrior asked with little patience, tired of the secrecy.

"Haruka please calm down." Michiru pleaded.

"W-Well to be honest with you" Luna hesitated.

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" nearly everyone in the room shouted, with the exception of Michiru,Hotaru and a few more of the reserved ones.

Both Usagi and Minako lifted up their respective cats.

"What do you mean a whole YEAR!?" Usagi yelled in Luna's face.

"Yeah and saying it passed over your head isn't a option anymore." Minako finished.

But before they could try and pry anymore information out, Mamoru put his hand on their shoulders, and signaled for them to relax.

(Which worked of course)

"I-It's fine" Artemis said. "Me and Luna actually requested to meet with Koenma head of the Spirit World with you all."

"Then it's for the best" Hotaru spoke for the first time in the meeting.

Luna, Artemis, and the rest of the senshi agreed. "good." Luna said.

"Wait i got a question." Usagi piped in.

"Here we go." Rei said.

Usagi rolled her eyes. " Yes Usagi, what's your question?" Luna questioned.

"Right, i thought you said this King Enma was the ruler of this Spirit World?" Usagi asked.

"ohhh yeah." Makoto also realized.

"Well what do y'know, their actually are brain cells in the oversized head of yours." Rei snickered.

"Ughhhhh STOP BEING SO MEANNNNNN!" Usagi yelled.

"L-Lets all calm down and get along, until this Koenma person gets here." Ami suggested.

"I'M not doing anything, till Rei apologizes for what she said!" Usagi said.

"U-Usagi" Makoto tried.

"NO!" Usagi looks away stubbornly.

"Usagi, please" Mamoru pleaded.

"O-Ok for you my love." Usagi complied.

Everyone except those two, and the Outer Senshi fell down anime style.

...

Just as the two finished with their lip-lock, and the rest of them recovered from the foolishness they witness,

a large portal appeared right outside the shrine.

"AAAAAAAH!" most of the girls yelled.

"What even is that!? Makoto cried.

"I don't know, but their is a chance it could be a a new enemy!" Haruka said

"Then we should transform just to be safe!" Michiru agreed.

"MOON!" usagi started but was interrupted.

"Wait- I-It's HIM!" Artemis yelled.

"Why hello" the mysterious figure said as walked out the portal.

By now the ferocious wind stopped, and they were all able to look up and see who it was.

"My name is Koenma." He said.

 _"I'm very cool."_


	2. I'm very cool

**Hello to all my readers, and welcome to chapter 2 of my glorious this chapter we'll get to see what Koenma has in store for the girls, as well as meeting the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. And then from there, we'll be able to move to the main plot.**

 **A/N: Since this is my first story ever, the grammar will be a little rusty in the beginning. just try to bear with me as i go along, and i promise the editing will get better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. Only if:(**

Chapter 2:"Im very cool"

Usagi tried to make this mans appearance out as much as she could. He was fairly tall, and he wore a Red obi sash, tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants, and black shoes.

If they all noticed anything though, it would be the pacifier in his mouth, and the word _Jr_ on his forehead.

"My name's Koenma." He said.

"I'm very cool." He continued.

"Yeah i see you have a knack for introductions."Haruka replied looking at the now messy room.

"oh man, now i gotten straighten this place up, before grandpa gets back." Rei cried.

 _Ha! serves you right. Usagi thought."_ Anyway now that i'm here-" Koenma continued.

"We can finally get down to our business, and i assure you all, it won't be your typical run of the mill fight." Koenma finished matter or factually

"Oh yes Koenma sir, so what exactly do you have in store for us?" Luna asked.

Usagi looked at Luna funny, and giggled. It was obvious she had the utmost respect for this man, and didn't want to ruin this.

"Wow Luna's taking thing's serious."Usagi thought. "Then i will to." after all he's still a prince-though no where as great as her Mamoru of course.

"Yes i think now that your here, now would be a better time to start than never." Ami suggested.

"Very well." Koenma said. "Since you're all so eager to get started here-

"Forced is more like it." Minako mumbled under her breath.

"Now i shall present to you all what i have in store for you, that is if you think you're up for it?" Koenma said in a almost challenging tone.

"OOO YESS A CHALLENGE, YOU'RE ON!" Makoto cheered happily.

"Please Koenma sir," Mamoru said silencing Makoto for the moment."If their is anything we can all do to contribute, any task is reasonable."He said as the rest of the Senshi nodded their agreements.

"That's what i like to hear." Koenma said before standing up.

"NOW CLASS I PRESENT TO YOU YOUR ORDEAL!" Just as he yelled he swiftly pulled out what seemed to be a VHS tape. Once he turned the tape around we we're were all able to see the title on the front.

"Y-Yu Yu Hakusho?" Usagi read.

"Complete Edition?" Rei finished.

"Bingo!"Koenma said aloud, then covered his mouth sounding so much like a blue haired subordinate of his.

"Eh never mind that-but as you can see, what i have in my hand is essentially a story of colleagues of mind, that will be fighting with you in the next two months." Koenma explained.

"So a documentary?" Setsuna asked.

"W-Well basically yes." He confirmed.

"Heh a documentary huh? That's pretty neat." Makoto said.

"Yeah." Minako agreed. "At any rate, we get to see Ghosts in action!"

"Pftt" Rei rolled her eyes.

"But who is the documentary on? Haruka asked.

"Huh? Didn't you hear Minako Haruka? It's about Ghosts." Usagi answered.

"No you moron, Koenma mentioned his colleagues remember?" Rei corrected.

"Mean,mean!,MEAN!" Usagi retorted.

The Outers and Koenma giggled at the two's antics.

"But she's right however, before we watch this documentary, i think it's best to show you all my team." Koenma suggested.

"We think that's a good idea as well, that way when an enemy arrives, we'd already had assembled our team." Artemis agreed.

"Yes i agree, that's for the best."Usagi said. Everyone was proud of how much she grown. Especially Rei, though she'd never admit it.

"Perfect. Now let's begin." Koenma said. He then raised his left arm, wavered it to the back of the room, until a huge flat screen tv appeared out of no where.

"Impressive." Michiru said.

 _"Hmph. It wasn't that great."_ Haruka thought.

"WELL GOSH, i just thought you meant bringing them in here or something." Rei said shocked.

"Hey do you think after this whole event, you can leave that there?" Minako tried.

"Not a chance in hell" Rei deadpanned.

"Now for my first subordinate." Koenma began. The screen then brought up a picture of a boy. He had an angular face with narrow grey eyes,high cheek bones and a slender pointed nose. He had thick reddish-orange hair that's combed into a pompadour most people's perspectives he might've looked kinda... _ugly._ However someone had different thoughts.

"His name is 'Kazuma Kuwabara'." Koenma began once again. "He's one of the Detectives that's been working with me for over 5 years now."

"5 years huh? well atleast the guys got experience." Makoto said.

"Y-Yeah, experience." Ami blushed. But the person who seemed to notice was Minako, who was sitting right by her.

"The Demon Energy you were sensing was surely not from this one, i can assure you that. He's one hundred percent human." Koenma explained.

"So he'll be the only full human in our group, since the rest of us are either Celestials, or Demons." Hotaru figured.

"That is correct-partially." Koenma said. When the rest of the group raised their eyebrows, he decided to explain.

"You see, while i wasn't upfront with you all, and tell you their was a human as pure, and just as strong as you are-" He continued

"But one of the members actually a demon hybrid." Koenma informed them.

"Demon hybrid?" Rei asked.

"Yes. It is as it sounds 1/2 human, 1/2 demon." Koenma said.

"B-But that's crazy!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Makoto's right. No disrespect Koenma sir but how do we know this guy has control over his power?" Rei asked.

" I assure you their's nothing to be afraid of. Remember I've known these people for years, and in that amount of time he was able to contain his power enough so that he was able to live in the human world." He informed

"I see..sorry" Rei apologized.

"Y-Yeah me too" Makoto said.

"Serves you right." Usagi giggled while whispering." (Talking to Rei of course)

"Oh that's alright, we're all learning aren't we?" Koenma said. Most of the girls deadpannned.

"Damn what are we five freaking years old?" Makoto thought.

"Now then, on to the next one." Koenma began ready to continue.

The screen changed from the boy, to another boy. He had spiky black hair with a white star in the front, his eyes were crimson(blood red),with an angular and slightly slanted shape, his skin complexion appeared to be a peach tan.

"This one's a whole different ball game then the last." Koenma stated.

"He looks kinda crazy" Mamoru said.

"Hehe i should tell him you said that. Koenma teased.

 _Mamoru blanched._

Usagi giggled at her Mamoru's torment.

"Is their a reason why he's wearing that white headband on his forehead?" Hotaru asked with interest in her voice.

"Hm? Setsuna looked at Hotaru. "Oh i see." She smiled.

"Yes their is a very good reason, though i'm afraid i cannot say at the moment. " _Spoilerss."_ Koenma said creepily.

"Hm you're treating this like an actual series, for good reasons i'm sure." Michiru said.

"Yes Yes so you understand!" Koenma said happily.

"So does that mean you won't be telling us anything about their powers and abilities until the film starts?" Ami asked.

"Correct-a-mundo!" Koenma shouted, startling most of us.

 _"Sometimes he's to unpredictable."_ Luna thought.

"Figured as much, atleast this film won't be TO much of a rip-off." Haruka mocked.

"Ha, anyway his name is 'Hiei' "He's an fire apparition that's aloof and elusive. He often prefers to distance himself from others, especially newcomers, so it might take him sometime to warm up to you all." Koenma finished explaining.

"Fire Apparition!?" Rei thought aloud. Then the main energy she should've been able to pick up on was his.

 _"Hiei."_ Hotaru repeated the name over and over in her head, attracted to his image on the screen like a moth to a flame. Realizing she was staring without blinking for so long, she blushed, and looked away from the screen embarrassed.

"HEYY you spoiled it, now we know he's gonna have some kickass fire powers." Minako said

Koenma inwardly cringed.

 _"Damn."_

 **And that's it for this chapter guys. Sorry if it was to short, but i really wanted to get this one out, to show i'm here to stay. Don't worry however, and the next chapter we're gonna get to see the group's reaction to Kurama and Yusuke's profile, as well as finally dive into them watching the series. Stay tuned, and till next time**

 **~Peace**


	3. Recognized

**Hello readers, and welcome back to my Sailor moon watches Yu Yu Hakusho story. I apologize for waiting this long to dish out my this new chapter. I've come down with a food poisoning for the first couple of weeks, after the last chapter, and on top of that. When i first began working on this chapter, my work got deleted, and i had to start all the way over. But anyway, in this chapter the Girls, and Cats, and Mamoru will be looking at the profiles of 'Kurama' and 'Yusuke Urameshi'. And then we'll finally get to them watching the show, so let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. What are u gonna do about it? :p**

"Welp. Now that we gotten those two out the way, we'll go over the next two, and then we can get into the show." Koenma sighed.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. "You seem like just speaking is draining all your energy."

"Y-Yea." He shrugged. "I guess i just didn't expect to be going over this for so long heh heh." He laughed

Haruka sweatdropped. "Soo~ he's bored?"

Michiru nudged her. "Haruka, don't be rude." She spoke with a straight face. "Now we should all continue, if we hope to get to the story faster" Koenma explained. "Yes let's."Artemis agreed and Luna nodded.

"Good, now on to the next." Koenma waved his hand, and changed the screen from Hiei to another mysterious young man. This would had a tanned, smooth and strong, yet strangely sensitive face. He had Long red hair that came down his back, and hanged over his shoulders. His eyes we're a calculating jade green."

"Yes, this here is the smartest and wisest member of the group." Koenma explained. "His name is _Kurama."_

 _"_ Wow! he's so handsome." Makoto thought, put in a trance about what she saw on the screen.

"Gee he looks good." Minako said. "But are you sure he won't get mad if his hair gets ruined?" She asked.

"Ha. Well, i doubt he'll be thinking about such details in the heat of battle." Koenma replied.

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Makoto exclaimed, startling nearly everyone in the room.

"U-Uh yes, what's your question?" Koenma asked nervously. "Yeah um.." Makoto hesitated, a little embarrassed by her outburst.

"By any chance, do you know if Kurama likes baked good?" She asked hopefully.

"Hm. Baked goods? Oh. Are your thinking of taking him to your shop Makoto?" Usagi said, not being able to put two together.

Ami giggled to herself. "Your so considerate Makoto."

"Finally she found someone that doesn't remind her of her exes." Rei thought feeling relieved.

Interestingly enough, that was not Makoto intended question, but since she knew it was pointless to asked, she changed it. Her original question was why was the young man's name Kurama.

"Actually i don't know young lady, but for you i'll ask him." Koenma assured. "Although you'll get the opportunity yourself soon enough."

The thought made Makoto's heart flutter. "Thank you Koenma sir." She bowed.

"Anytime, now anymore questions?" Koenma asked. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Apparently not, well then, if you don't mind let's take a look at this this last member." Artemis spoke for the group.

"Well said, then we'll get to it right away." The Ruler of the Spirit said.

...

This time Koenma snapped to change the screen, as to say this one was special. The screen changed from Kurama to yet another young man. He had black hair that was gelled back slickly, as much Japanese punks do. He had chocolate brown eyes, that looked sweet but his overall face held a rough thug expression.

"And this one is-"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Usagi screamed in this belief. "YOUR TELLING ME THAT JERK IS APART OF YOUR TEAM?!"

"H-Huh?" Koenma asked, looking more confused from Usagi's antics then usual.

"Usako, is something wrong?" Mamoru asked worried.

"Clearly. She's a basket case we've established this, right now though, a whole loon. Rei shrugged.

"NO! Just listen, earlier today i met this joker at some ramen stand, right outside my job. And man what a crappy waiter he was." Usagi explained.

"Wait, you eat ramen.. Since when?" Minako asked going completely off task. Makoto looked at her with disbelief. "Are you serious? This is Usagi we're talking about here, she'll eat anything."

"Wait did you said you met this young man today huh Usagi?" Michiru asked her.

She huffed. "Yeah i did, aren't i lucky." Usagi asked sarcastically.

"You didn't sense anything demonic, or out of the ordinary?" Haruka wondered.

"Hmmmm now that you mentioned it~" Usagi began with her thinking face. "Mm, nah nothing out of the ordinary."

Everyone sighed, frustration clearly evident.

 _"Moron."_ Rei thought.

"It wouldn't matter, he's been masking his demon energy for over a year, in order to hide from the spies." Koenma said.

"Spies.?" Hotaru asked.

"Ooops" Koenma covered his mouth.

"Yes, i too wonder about this." Setsuna said wanting him to continue, but knowing the outcome.

"I think I've said to much. What do you all say we get into the show now guys. Koenma then commenced to do incredible acrobats, and slip the tape inside the VHS and grabbed the remote. "Okay then, no~" Koenma started but stopped when he saw everyone in the room looking at him oddly.

Usagi looked at Luna. "He's your friend." she told the cat nonchalantly.

"Now, let's begin everybody." Koenma said all giddy.

 _"Well he's happy now, i wonder what about."_ Haruka thought. "Hmph. I mean it's just a documentary. What could be so special?"

"Now if you ladies, cats and gentlemen are ready." Koenma began. Haruka smirked at the 'gentlemen' remark, knowing the ruler must've been referring to her and Mamoru.

Koenma dimmed the lights seemingly out of no where, which Rei was going to question but then he pressed play. "And now i present to you all the master piece."

 _"Yu Yu Hakusho."_

 **Well guys that's the end of this chapter, in the next chapter we'll finally begin with the group as they watch episode 1 of Yu Yu Hakusho, and we'll get to see their hilarious reactions, and also their reactions to a certain 'sad' scene of the show. Yes i know i didn't have Koenma tell the group Yusuke's name. I thought it'll be pointless since you learn that out, through the first episode of the show anyway. But as always i'll try to keep up with my schedule this time, and be on the look out for the next chapter.**

 **~Later**


End file.
